Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pipette system, an electric pipette, and an operating procedure display device.
Description of the Related art
In fields like biology and chemistry, in particular, there is known an electric pipette to be used in a dispensing manipulation of a liquid. For example, in JP 2012-113373 A, there is disclosed a pipette device including an electric motor and being configured to suck or discharge a liquid by switching between a manual manipulation and an electric manipulation.